1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calibrating compressor and/or turbine variable vanes in a turbine engine and a kit for executing the method.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,994 discloses a variable vane position adjuster. In the '994 patent, a compressor vane adjustment assembly for calibrating the nozzle/throat width dimension between adjacent adjustable vanes in a nozzle vane ring assembly and for producing conjoint rotation of the individual vane following their calibration includes a vane stem that extends outwardly of a compressor case and further includes a motion converting sleeve in surrounding relationship thereto and “coacting” means between the sleeve and the vane stem that concurrently rotates both the sleeve and the stem and also provides relative axial movement of the sleeve with respect to the vane stem; the adjustment assembly further includes an actuator arm for rotating each of the vanes and means for connecting the actuator arm to the sleeve to cause angular positioning of the actuator arm to be directly transmitted to each of the vanes following calibration thereof. A calibration adjustment nut is located at a point accessible from externally of the compressor case and is associated with the sleeve and operative to axially position it on the vane stem and wherein coacting means on the sleeve and the actuator arm are responsive to axial positioning of the sleeve on the vane stem to rotate it relative to the actuator arm so that the vane stem can be prepositioned to selectively vary the throat width clearance between selected ones of adjacent nozzle vanes in the assembly.